So I Lie
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Maitlyn. One-sided Smitchie. Shane watches as Mitchie and Caitlyn become more then friends. Song I wrote myself.


**AN: This is a song I wrote myself, from my own life. I wanted to turn it into a one-shot, because I thought maybe people could relate to it. It's called, So I Lie.**

**Disclamier: I own the song, but nothing else.**

_When you told me yesterday,  
That you were with her,  
You didn't hear my heart break,  
Of that I'm sure,  
You told me all about it,  
And about how she said yes,  
And now jealously is an unwelcomed guest,  
But,_

"Shane, Shane wait up, I have the best news to tell you EVER!" sixteen year old Mitchie Torres yelled, running up to the boy and grabbing his arm, causing him to come to a stop.

"What is it Mitch?" Shane asked, laughing a little at her happy attitude.

"I finally got up the nerve to ask Caitlyn out, and she said YES, isn't that great?!" Mitchie yelled, jumping up and down, smiling brightly at the boy in front of her.

Shane smiled a little, and nodded his head, biting his lip to keep from speaking.

"We kissed and everything, and she told me that she's liked me ever since last summer, when we first met, isn't that great!?" Mitchie yelled.

Shane gulped a little as he felt the jealousy build up in his chest.

_You're just so happy,  
So I lie,  
And tell you,  
I am happy too,  
It's what you want,  
So I lie,  
And hide the truth_

"Yeah Mitchie, you've liked her for a long time now, and you finally got her, I'm proud of you for asking her" Shane said, gulping back the words he wanted to scream.

_"I love you more then she does!" "You used to like me too, until she came along!" "I hate her guts!" _

Shane fought to keep his thoughts in his head.

"I'm just so happy Shane, I finally got up the courage to ask her out, and it was amazing!" Mitchie yelled. Shane smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah, it sure is" he muttered.

_I see you at school the next day,  
And try to find the right words to say,  
But she's wrapped up in your arms,  
And I'm just the best friend,  
Watching from afar,  
As she makes all your sadness go away,  
Oh, I wish it was me,  
But,_

As Shane walked into the class he was teaching that day, he saw Mitchie standing in the corner, seemingly alone, so he smiled and walked over to her, a large smile on his face.

"Hey Mitch!" he yelled, but stopped short as he saw Caitlyn run up to her and hug her tightly.

Shane sighed and walked back to the front of the class, rubbing the sides of his head and groaning slightly. He turned back around and stared at the two girls as Mitchie chuckled and laughed, Caitlyn joining her.

_You're just so happy,  
So I lie,  
And tell you,  
I am happy too,  
It's what you want,  
So I lie,  
And hide the truth_

"Shane, you should come hang out with us at the lake, we're going swimming, it'll be fun, Nate, Jason, everyone's coming" Mitchie yelled, running into his cabin, holding Caitlyn's hand.

"Naw, I'm just going to stay here, and work on some songs" Shane said, pointing to his guitar, which lay on his bed.

"You sure?" Caitlyn asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Yeah, you guys go on and have fun, and push Jason in the lake for me, he did it to me last week" Shane replied, and Caitlyn smiled and nodded her head.

"Are you alright, you seem, different lately" Mitchie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now go before Jason jumps in the lake before you get there, that'll ruin the fun of it!" Shane lied, waving his hand in the air. Mitchie still looked hesitant, but took it as him just wanting to be alone, and pulled Caitlyn out of the cabin.

_So I'll try not to let you get to me,  
As my heart shatters,  
At what I see,  
You pull her close to you,  
And I wish you saw me as more then you do,_

Shane watched as Nate and Jason came into the cabin no more then an hour later, dripping wet. He looked out the window and watched as Mitchie and Caitlyn walked by, holding hands.

Mitchie stopped them for a minute and pulled Caitlyn close, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Shane sighed a little and turned around, returning to his guitar.

_You're just so happy,  
So I lie,  
And tell you,  
I am happy too,  
It's what you want,  
So I lie,  
And hide the truth_

**An: There it is! It's not my best one-shot, but, hey, I finished it.**


End file.
